


Rubios y museos

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: #ragoneyOS, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile





	Rubios y museos

Siempre dicen que incluso de los peores momentos se puede sacar algo bueno, o al menos aprender. Sobre uno mismo, sobre los demás, sobre la vida… El caso es que a Agoney siempre le ha gustado saber. Y nunca hubo tan dulce como acabar descifrando un misterio y por tanto entenderlo. A mayor reto mayor satisfacción final. Y delante de él tenía el que probablemente era el misterio que más le había atraído en toda su vida. Llegado justo en uno de sus momentos más bajos. De una manera bastante literal. Y es que el misterio tenía forma humana, era masculino y estaba buenísimo. Sin pero. Era bajito, pero precisamente eso le hacía todavía más encantador. Él tampoco era especialmente alto, y no le costaba nada fantasear con poder rodearlo con sus brazos y que su barbilla encajara perfectamente justo en el hueco de su hombro. En ese punto de su vida el tema no era una carencia de sexo, sino más bien la falta de algo más. De intimidad. Le costaba conectar y muchísimo más imaginarse teniendo una vida con alguien más allá de la cama.

Precisamente ese había sido lo que le había catapultado en esa nueva espiral de autocompasión y tristeza. Y es que su ex, ¿Podía llamarle así? Le había dejado por un modelo que le ponía menos pegas para acabar acostándose. No es que considerara que pudieran tener mucho futuro, no cuando sentía que las conversaciones no fluían y que no estaban en la misma onda, pero se sumaba a una larga de fracasos que con casi treinta años empezaban a pesar. Todos a su alrededor parecían tener a alguien especial. A su media naranja. Aunque fuese más bien otra pieza de fruta y no acabaran de encajar. Era bonito tener a alguien. Estar enamorado. Pensar que podías estar formando parte de una historia sin final. Poco realista vaya, pero cuando estás subido en la nube eres incapaz de caer en ese pequeño detalle.

La cosa es que se sentía extrañamente conectado con alguien que en esencia era un completo desconocido. Poco importaba que sintiera que le conocía tras largas horas de observación en lo que casi era una investigación en toda regla ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Le estaba siguiendo por la calle? La respuesta se encontraba en explicar la rutina más arraigada que tenía. 

Cada martes por la mañana Agoney acudía sin falta a uno de los lugares donde más feliz había sido en su infancia. Bueno, uno parecido, cuyas similitudes le evocaban los recuerdos correctos como para que pudiera ser su lugar de culto. Le transportaba directamente a esa época en la que su familia estaba entera y lo que más podía dolerle era un pequeño corte en la cara o una raspadura en la rodilla. Y es que a esa edad todavía no sabía ni lo que era romperse un hueso, aunque eso vendría más pronto que tarde. La enorme cicatriz que le recorría el brazo era un buen recordatorio de que uno no debe hacer caso a sus primos mayores sin tener también la aprobación de una persona adulta y más sensata. Aprendieron la lección eso sí, recordaba con una sonrisa estar medio atontado por el dolor de la reducción ósea y ver como su tía cosía a collejas a los otros dos niños. Todo un espectáculo en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera en ese pequeño rincón en donde todo parecía que pudiera pasar. Urgencias aun se le antojaba como un mundo aparte al que era mejor no volver. La parte más trágica de ese día ni siquiera era que le tuvieron que someter a una intervención quirúrgica, o la rehabilitación que vino después, sino que su madre no llegó en ningún momento corriendo a darle un abrazo. Ya no podía.

Su madre falleció el verano del año en que iba a cumplir nueve años y cuando resultó evidente que su padre no estaba capacitado para cuidar de él sus tíos se hicieron cargo. Fue complicado. Sus tíos vivían en Barcelona y tenían tres hijos. Todo un reto para un niño acostumbrado a su preciosa isla y a los privilegios de ser hijo único. De aquellos años que fueron primero extremadamente complicados y luego mejores sacaba a tres personas a las que consideraba sus hermanos. Sobre todo, a su prima mayor, que era hermana y casi tercera madre después de su tía. Admitía sentir debilidad por las mujeres, solo que la suya lejos de ser remotamente romántica o sexual era puramente platónica. Quería a sus primos y a su tío, pero siempre prefirió la compañía de su tía y su prima. Tener siempre más en común con ellas fue lo que le trajo grandes problemas en el colegio y en el instituto, pero no podía hacer más que ser irremediablemente él mismo.

Su madre era una guía turística. Una con especial debilidad por la pintura. De ahí venía lo de rendirle homenaje en un museo, su lugar favorito. El de los dos. Sus mejores recuerdos eran la suma de momentos en viajes pasados entre obras que su madre describía con el mismo afecto con el que hablaba de la abuela. Por eso desde hacía unos años había establecido su pequeña rutina. Elegía un museo, compraba una de las rosas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, y pasaba un par de horas rememorando esos tiempos mientras se paseaba por las exhibiciones.

Que los últimos dos meses fuese siempre el mismo museo no era casualidad, aunque le gustara asegurar que era por una cuestión de dinero, y nada más. Nada más tenía un cuerpo de infarto (y unas facciones a la altura) y los ojos más expresivos que hubiera visto en toda su vida. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Era todo y nada, puesto que no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Miradas sí un par de veces, aunque el rubio parecía siempre distraído y no estaba seguro siquiera de que el otro le recordara. Tenía un algo que hacía que apenas pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima y que le invitaba a ir más allá de los límites de su propia moral. Que por suerte no de la legalidad.

Eso no quitaba que supiera, y pudiera anticipar, los pasos que daba el rubio cada vez que aparecía. La frecuencia incierta de sus apariciones le invitaba a probar con otros días y otras horas ante la mera posibilidad de verle más. Una locura. Ni siquiera entendía aquello que sentía. Quería conocerle. Podría decirse que casi lo necesitaba. Pero se aferraba a su sanidad y a su rutina. Iba los martes por un motivo mucho más poderoso que ese muchacho al que encontraba atractivo. Y por supuesto no iba a seguirle más allá de las puertas del recinto.

No era ningún acosador, aunque se sintiera un poco mal observándole de reojo en unos momentos que no debieran ser asunto suyo. Ir al museo era algo íntimo, personal para él, bien podía serlo también para el otro individuo. Eso sí, con las veces que ambos habían estado allí tenía sentido que llegados a este punto no se fijaran tanto en las obras. El rubio leía.

Se imaginaba esos mismos dedos que acariciaban el tomo recorriendo su piel. Pasaba las páginas con cuidado y en algunos pasajes parecía recrearse puesto que el movimiento de sus labios se relentecía, como si en lugar de meramente entonar estuviera acariciando las palabras. El libro solo podría calificarlo de querido, muy querido. Aquella estampa siempre le evocaba pura melancolía, y no podía hacer más que pensar que el rubio tenía motivaciones parecidas a las suyas propias. Le veía tan perdido, casi triste. Seguro que él también echaba de menos a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca se atrevía a acercarse, a romper ese precario equilibrio autoimpuesto entre dejarse llevar por algo que era casi una obsesión y seguir con su vida como su nada. En el fondo le aterraba el cambio. Que pudiera significar algo. Que pudiera hacerle sentir todo aquello que podía imaginarse hasta el punto de sentir que casi podía tocarlo. El sexo era fácil. Los sentimientos… Nunca lo fueron.

Al final, no le quedó otra cuando vio el libro abandonado en uno de los bancos estratégicamente situados para poder tomarse un pequeño respiro. Se dio cuenta al instante, pero tardó más en reaccionar. ¿Era una señal del destino? ¿Era quizás un acto intencionado? ¿Pudiera ser que el rubio sabía que le observaba y le estaba brindando la oportunidad de pasar a la acción? Era absurdo pensar eso. Seguro que era mera distracción, ese día parecía especialmente agitado como para ser capaz de olvidar una posesión preciada.

Cuando consiguió moverse todo pasó muy deprisa. Un momento estaba sentado y al otro sujetaba el libro mientras trataba de llamar la atención del desconocido. El rubio se giró, sus miradas se cruzaron, y se le olvidaron las palabras. Alcanzó a elevar el brazo con el que sujetaba el tomo y lo movió un poco, en una muda interrogación. Redundante para él que sabía perfectamente que aquello le pertenecía, pero lógica puesto que no era común eso de espiar a los demás. O si lo era, pero no dejaba de ser socialmente inaceptable.

— **Oh… Gracias… Es importante para mí** —en ese momento Agoney es consciente de que debería de haber cerrado la distancia que les separa para tenderle el libro y dar fin a esa interacción. Sin embargo, una vez más estaba atrapado. Esta vez no en la apariencia física del rubio, aunque era infinitamente más atractivo cara a cara, sino en su voz. Daban ganas de envolverle en una manta y protegerle del mundo entero. Aún sin saber que convertía ese día en uno peor de lo habitual deseaba borrar cualquier rastro de preocupación en él.

— **Se nota el cariño que le tienes** —consigue pronunciar, y se siente sumamente estúpido. Parece casi que le esté insultando. Que le esté diciendo que el libro está en mal estado, maltrecho por el uso. Y no es su intención, claro que no. Pero podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa. Normalmente se le da mejor, de hecho. Ahora alcanza a dar los pasos que necesita para tenderle el tomo, y considera ya eso una victoria.

Consigue arrancarle una sonrisa y sus manos se rozan durante el intercambio. El rubio parece darse cuenta en ese momento del efecto que tiene en el moreno, y su sonrisa se torna más predatoria—Sé que llevas días observándome… ¿Soy lo que esperabas?

Se le acelera el corazón. Le han pillado. Las veces que le miró si se dio cuenta. Sabía que le observaba. Y aún así siguió… ¿Sería que…? Se arriesgó por una vez. Sentía que esta vez si no jugaba se arriesgaba a perder algo de valor infinito. Quiere pensar que lo que ve en su mirada es la verdad y no meras ilusiones propias de alguien que desea ver algo que encaje con sus propios deseos.

— **Eres más**

— **Bueno saber que no decepciono**

— **Nunca** —eso consigue que el rubio eleve ambas cejas en obvia incredulidad, pero resulta evidente que el pequeño intercambio ha conseguido apartarle de lo que sea que le tiene angustiado. Marca la diferencia de hecho, puede ver el momento en que el rubio decide que vale la pena perder tiempo con él. Se ha equivocado con él. Mucho. Muchísimo. Descubrir que parece ser una persona infinitamente distinta a lo que esperaba solo hace que aumentar su curiosidad. Su sed de conocimiento.

— **Soy Raoul**

— **Agoney**

— **Espero que por lo menos me invites a un café. Me has hecho esperar mucho** —y pareciera que dijera la verdad y mintiera a la vez. Y en cierto modo, probablemente ambas opciones eran ciertas. Le había hecho esperar sí, pero porque el otro lo había consentido. Sabía lo que quería y su intuición le decía que el premio iba a caerle encima sin tener que mover un dedo. La presa resultaba ser un gran depredador.

Para Agoney aquello era aterrador y exhilarante a la vez. Era el rey de tomar malas decisiones en cuánto a hombres. Y esta era posiblemente o la peor de ellas o la mejor. Según como se mirara y como fuese a acabar aquello. Entre tanto Raoul parecía contentarse con colgarse de su brazo y llevarlo hasta la cafetería.

¿Había llegado a decir que sí en algún momento? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Es absurdo. Es una primera conversación rarísima nacida de una situación cuanto menos curiosa. En el mejor de los casos pensó que si el rubio sabía que le miraba pensaría que era un rarito inofensivo. No imaginaba un escenario en el que al otro pareciera casi divertirle esa noción. Y es que Raoul no era para nada lo que esperaba. Era dulce sí, pero conforme iban hablando empezaba a comprender que no tenía que protegerle del mundo.

No era capaz de expresarlo con palabras ni podía racionalizar la sensación de que sí, Raoul seguro pensaba que Agoney era inofensivo. Por el mero hecho de que el rubio exhumaba peligro. Sus palabras amables y su dulzura estaban ahí, para él, pero intuía que no todos tenían el privilegio de quedarse con la mejor de sus facetas.

Que le había caído en gracia del mismo modo en que podría haber caído en desgracia.

— **Eres incorregible**

— **Ah, otra vez con eso**

— **¡Raoul! ¡No puedes comprarme el piso!**

— **¿Qué no puedo dices?** —preguntó, en su mejor imitación de una profesora de inglés intentando que sus alumnos aplicaran correctamente can and may.

— **Puedes, pero tenemos que marcar la línea en algún punto “señorito podría hasta comprarte”**

La respuesta del rubio fue en la forma de un apretón a sus manos entrelazadas, como queriendo cerciorarse de que seguía ahí con él. El día anterior un encontronazo con su ex había terminado con el hombretón de casi dos metros corriendo en la dirección contraria. Raoul era posesivo, celoso y asquerosamente rico. El caso es que Agoney sentía que podía trabajar con eso. Y con eso bastaba.

Ahora los martes por la mañana acudía a el museo que fuese de la mano del rubio, y la rosa se la regalaba a él. Seguro que su madre podía perdonarlo por dejarle de traerle flores con lo mucho que favorecían a Raoul y lo feliz que le hacía. La vida no había dejado de ser imperfecta y las épocas malas no habían desaparecido del mapa. Pero seguirían adelante. Con lo malo y con lo bueno.

Viviendo en compañía.


End file.
